Mark Me Yours
by moni-neechan
Summary: There are different kinds of drunk. If one would ask Natsu about what kind Lucy was, he would grin smugly and tell you that she's definitely the horny kind. Submission to the NaLu Love Fest - Prompt: Bite


Lucy Heartfilia heaved a tired sigh as she looked up the road leading to her beloved guild hall. Even standing quite a bit away she could already hear the ruckus going on inside caused by the one occasion coming as close to a bank holiday the mages new. It was the night of the master's birthday party.

Originally she had planned to come home in the morning, but due to complications with her mission and the train she had been delayed a lot, so it was already 11 pm when she reached the grand entrance of her second home.

For a moment she considered just going home to relax and to her it sounded like a great plan, but she could almost see Natsu's frown in front of her. Ever since they had started their relationship 7 months ago he had grown even more concerned and protective of her. That weekend she had gone out on an easy solo escorting mission, while he stayed home to go fishing with Happy, but she knew that he wouldn't be at ease as long as she hadn't checked back in with him, especially with her being late. That night, too, she would not stand corrected.

Her tired arms aching when she pushed open the heavy door, she almost immediately spotted her favorite Dragon Slayer sitting at the bar in front of a still full beer, staring intently at the clock. The air reeked strongly of the alcohol already spilled on most of the wooden tables, sweat and Mira's famous homemade Curry, so Natsu hadn't picked up her scent before. Now that Lucy was in the same room as him though his head snapped towards her, his frown now replaced by a small grin. She could see his lips moving in what probably was an ecstatic greeting. Sometimes when Natsu was excited he tended to forget that not everyone had super hearing like him.

She strode over to him, greeting all her friends on the way across the guild hall. She saw Max intimately dancing with his broom, accidentally hitting an enraged Gray who hit Gajeel instead of Max in his already drunken stupor, initiating another fight right next to a quarrel between Elfman and Bixlow.

"Don't you want to join in," Lucy asked her boyfriend, casually leaning against the bar facing him.

"I already would have, if I hadn't had to wait for my late idiot," he replied with fake annoyance in his voice.

Usually Lucy would have objected to being called an idiot, but the way he called her _his_ idiot was just sweet enough to let it slide.

"Sorry, I got delayed and then my train broke down."

"Ah, that sucks. Did the mission go well?"

"Yeah quite. My escortee wasn't really easy to talk to though, to say the least, but it was only two days, so I managed not to rip his head off." She emphasized her point by rolling her big brown eyes exaggeratedly.

"That's my Luce," Natsu chuckled, running his hand through her messy blond locks. "But it seems like I have a head to rip off now. I heard the ice princess talking shit about me," he warned her, a grin spreading on his face in anticipation.

Lucy giggled.

"Alright. I'm just going to wish the master a happy birthday and then head home. Have fun!" She pecked him lightly on the lips.

"I'm all fired up," he cheered, pumping his fist into the air as he headed into the friendly fight.

Lucy then turned around to look for Makarov, when she suddenly came face to face with Cana.

"Luuuuuucy," she drawled. "I heard something about going home? You ain't going home girl, this party is mandatory."

"I'm sorry Cana," she apologized, dodging the girl's arm trying to grab her. "But I just got back from a mission and I'm really exhausted."

"No excuses, Missy. Tonight we party, tonight we gossip and first and foremost tonight we drink," Cana proclaimed loudly, finally catching Lucy in a headlock and bringing the bottle of wine up to the protesting blonde's lips.

Natsu was outside engaging in a contest about drunk coordination with Gray, Elfman, Macao, Wakaba and they were currently laughing at the latter who had tripped into the pool, trying to balance along its edge. When it was Elfman's turn and he asked for a moment of manly silence to compose himself Natsu's sensitive ears picked up the faint sound of a crowd chanting his girlfriend's name.

Knowing that she had wanted to go home a while ago he arched a brow and went to take a look inside.

"I'll be right back, losers, just checking on my giiiiirlfriiiiiend," he teased, all of the other boys being single.

With his friends' loud booing as background music he made his way to the side door. When he poked his head through though, his smug grin made way for an almost comical jaw drop.

Across the room Lucy was dancing on top of a table. The pink tank top she had worn on her mission was hanging from the ceiling fan, twirling above her head. Her breasts, merely covered in a black lacy bra were pushed up against Cana's own, as she stood almost intimately close before her.

The two moved sloppily to the sound of the onlookers' clapping and whistling, obviously too drunk to actually care about how they'd look.

He stood unmoving, as he took in the scene. A quick glance over to Erza told him, that she would not intervene that evening, seeing as she was way too occupied with an intense conversation with a slice of strawberry cheese cake. Before Natsu could really figure out what to do, his eyes followed Lucy's hands, as she pushed her thumbs beneath the waistband of her denim shorts, seemingly about to take those off too. Before it could come to that the dragon slayer raced across the creaking wooden floorboards and quickly snatched Lucy from the table and dragged her into a corner.

"What the hell, Luce? Didn't you want to go home?"

His tone wasn't angry, more like baffled, as he wondered since when Lucy did things like that. He told himself not to be mad at her, thinking about all the times she had worn bikinis and other similarly revealing things in front of the guild. So it didn't really matter, right?

"I did. I mean I wanted to," she whined, plopping down on the floor. Natsu knelt before her.

"Cana wouldn't let me, so what have did I choice?" She grimaced at her own linguistic error and shook her head.

"What choice did I have," Lucy corrected herself. "Sorry."

A fond smile settled on Natsu's features.

"Fair enough. But I'll take you home now, you nerd."

"But I don't have a shirt," she stated dryly, pointing at the ever spinning fan.

While she was still watching the shirt going around like it was some kind of magic show, Natsu had pulled of his own shirt and unceremoniously pushed it over Lucy's head.

"There you go. We'll get yours tomorrow. You look better in mine, anyway," he teased her slyly.

Reaching for her hand he quickly pulled her close to him, steadying her before she could topple over from the force. They had wanted to say goodbye to the others, but they were too engrossed in watching Mira and Erza argue over why there was no more cake left, so they simply slipped out the main doors with a general shout to all.

On their way to Lucy's apartment they had to stop several times for Lucy to admire something she found pretty or funny. Natsu happily obliged, enjoying her cute expressions.

He never let go of her hand though to hinder her from falling into the river, seeing as even staggering she could not be convinced not to balance along the side of the river. Reaching the front door of the girl's home, he waited patiently for her to fumble with her keys. Inside she turned on her dim floor lamp, dumped her keys on a sideboard and turned around to face him with hooded eyes.

"You look insanely hot without a shirt on, you know that?"

Natsu was caught a little off guard by her straightforward comment.

"Um thanks, I guess. I would say the same about you, but please don't prove that to the whole guild again," he laughed a little to hide his confusion about the whole situation.

Usually Lucy was always so composed and a little shy, but seemingly alcohol brought out another side of her.

"You know," Lucy started, "I read there are like five types of drunk people. Or six? Something like that. The angry drunk, the emotional drunk, the hyperactive one, the hungry drunk, horny drunk, and maybe something else. Whatever."

"Okay, so I'm guessing you're the –" Natsu started, but Lucy quickly interrupted him.

"I'm the horny drunk. That's why I never get drunk. Because I turn into an exhibini-… exhibutio-, damnit. I get naked. And that's Gray's thing."

Natsu laughed, not disturbing her in her monologue as she strode through the small room as if trying to solve a riddle of some kind.

"And here I am, smashed, horny and you torture me so, Natsu," she murmured as she dragged a finger across his bare chest in walking by.

Once again her fingers found her short's waistband, which was now hidden underneath his oversized shirt and this time she made quick work of discarding them, carelessly kicking them into the next corner.

The dragon slayer could feel a familiar heat rising in his cheeks and rushing to his core. It was a rare occasion when Lucy decided to use her charms to her full advantage, but when she did it usually ended in another one of his greatest nights sex-wise.

His lips slid out, trying to moisturize his suddenly very dry lips. He watched mesmerized, as his girlfriend oh so slowly closed the distance between them, swinging her hips seductively in the process. Soft lips pressed against his forcefully as one of Lucy's hands found its way into his salmon locks, while the other one pulled him down harshly by the neck. The kiss was sloppy and they hadn't found their rhythm quite yet, but when Lucy took his bottom lip in between her teeth and nibbled on it gently, he couldn't seem to get himself to mind.

"Shit, Lucy –" Natsu started, but he was silenced by a tongue being shoved into his mouth. As their mouths danced the boy's hands slipped from Lucy's waist down to her buttocks, pressing her even harder against him.

Her pale body rolled against his as she freed her hands of his hair and neck to let them wander towards the hardened muscle of his chest. Her soft hands brushed over his tan skin and sensitive nipples, as she teased him with her feathery touches.

Natsu grunted in approval and started massaging the soft flesh beneath his own fingers.

He could already feel his hardened length straining against his pants and Lucy's thighs. The smell of her own arousal lingered heavily in the air, unnoticed by herself, but almost dizzying to Natsu. That's also why he grunted in protest when the girl took a few steps back and held up a hand to signal that he should just stay where he was. Intrigued he stayed put even against the feeling of intense yearning for her beneath his hands.

Lucy's arms went into his shirt, as she pulled off her bra, still leaving the shirt on. Her breasts sagged a tiny bit and now revealed erect nipples pushing through the grey fabric of Natsu's shirt. The dragon slayer licked his lips in anticipation, but the blonde raised her hand once again. She turned around.

"Come on, Lucy, don't be a tease," he all but whined, but his eyes widened when she bent down, revealing her firm, panty-clad butt as his shirt rode up her back.

Lucy pulled down the lacy panties and tried to get them over her shoes, when she stumbled and almost fell face first to the floor. Internally hitting her for being so ungracious she quickly pushed up to her feet again and tossed the panties into the next corner. Natsu hadn't seemed to mind her little mishap as he watched her with hungry eyes.

He had always wondered why Lucy was wearing heels on missions, but when she was left in only his shirt and black strappy sandals, he was actually glad she did. Her creamy skin was a harsh contrast to the dark colors she was wearing and it made her seem only more ethereal.

Not wanting to wait any longer he all but pounced on her pressing her flush against his chest.

"You are doing things to me, Luce. You can't even imagine," he murmured huskily.

A tan hand found Lucy's right breast, gently kneading it beneath his palm. When his thumb ghosted over the still clothed tip the blonde let out a shaky breath. Meanwhile she occupied herself with opening his belt, pushing his pants down his legs. Pushing them off together with his shoes he went in to kiss her again. Her breath still tasted of wine, but it wasn't only the alcohol that intoxicated them by now. Her tongue licked across his bottom lip and he moaned lightly into her mouth. She could already feel the heat pooling in her core when they broke away for air.

"You sounded so jealous before, when you told me not to undress in front of the others."

She looked at him with lidded eyes.

"I should be the only one seeing you in your nice underwear, Luce," he answered with a slight smirk. "Or without it."

They both knew how possessive Natsu was of Lucy. A feature he had definitely learned from Igneel. He tried to tone it down for Lucy, who often got annoyed when he overreacted, but he could always feel the uneasiness when she once again wore her skimpiest bikini to the guild's beach trip or her bunny suit for a festival. Usually Lucy demanded she'd wear what she liked though and Natsu wasn't one to talk back to his angry girlfriend, no matter how hot she could get in the heat of an argument.

Lucy suddenly got on her tip toes, leaning in towards his ear.

"Mark me," she demanded huskily, making Natsu shiver slightly. She started tracing her tongue along his ear, eradicating all logic thought from the boy's mind.

A weak, high pitched "What?" was the only response she got, and Lucy grinned mischievously, knowing she could still make him dizzy with her charms.

"Mark me as yours to look at," she repeated. "Yours to touch."

She took his hand in hers and guided it towards her body, urging him to touch her.

"Yours to fuck," she concluded sensually, her voice barely above a whisper.

Usually Lucy was way too shy for dirty talk, her strict upbringing having installed somewhat of a barrier there. She could still feel the protest in her mind, but the alcohol gave her the needed courage and the reaction she got from her boyfriend was more than worth it. He started breathing heavily and before Lucy could say anything else Natsu had pulled her up into his arms, her legs slung around his waist as he steered for the bed, throwing her down onto the white sheets.

"You're playing with fire here, Luce. Be careful what you wish for," he murmured lowly.

His body was looming over her in the dimly lit room, giving off an almost predatory vibe. And Lucy really felt like she had stepped right into his trap, but boy was she looking forward to be devoured by this dragon.

The two shared a heated kiss, before his mouth wandered further to her neck. His sharp teeth grazed the sensitive skin just above her erratic pulse. She arched her back towards him when he started sucking and biting the delicate spot, a moan escaping into the otherwise silent room. She could practically feel the hickey coming on, but was actually looking forward to seeing the testimony of what was promising to be an amazing night.

Natsu was tracing his girlfriend's collar bone with his hot tongue when she hooked one leg around his waist. He could feel her naked groin against his thigh, her wetness staining his boxers and it was driving him insane. He could have sworn that his body temperature rose even further with every teasing rock of Lucy's hips. Remembering her request, he bent forward and harshly bit into a pale shoulder, leaving an unmistakable bite mark.

"As much as I love my shirt, especially on you, it needs to go."

Lucy grinned as she pulled the garment over her head ever so slowly, revealing her toned stomach and full breasts. She studied Natsu's hungry gaze taking in every inch of her and except for feeling self-conscious like usual, that night she took even more confidence from it.

Slowly her fingers danced down Natsu's abs and inside his boxers. She touched on his hardened length for a short moment, before letting the waistband snap against his skin.

"Your turn," she demanded, her eyes sparkling challengingly.

Her legs let go of his middle and the dragon slayer almost protested, but he knew there was still a lot in store for the both of them. So he quickly got rid of the disruptive fabric before putting a leg between Lucy's own, spreading them a little. She gasped loudly when she felt a hot, calloused hand cup her already wet center. As he rubbed her gently his mouth found his way back to her body, biting and sucking every inch of her he could reach.

One hand of hers was buried in Natsu's hair while the other started teasing and tugging her own nipples, giving her boyfriend quite the image to behold. Her eyes closed, mouth agape she breathed out his name and Natsu stopped his ministrations to bend up and kiss her lightly swollen lips. She took the chance to reach down herself and let her long nails scratch really lightly along Natsu's shaft. He jolted at that and when she took him into her hand and guided him along her wet folds he gripped the sheets tightly, slowly grinding along with her rhythm.

"Lucy, I need to feel you now. You're driving me nuts," he grunted out between moans.

Instead of actually answering him, she simply guided him to her entrance, thrusting upwards to take him in. They soon found their rhythm and as they moved together in sensual harmony Natsu couldn't help but notice how breathtaking Lucy looked in that moment. Her pale skin was flushed from the sensation; she was holding her hand slackly above her mouth in a halfhearted attempt to quiet down her louder screams as her golden hair was spread behind her messily. Had he too not been so lost in the moment he could have smelled her nearing her climax, but he noticed it anyway.

He noticed in the way her nails not raked over his bare back and in how she shamelessly cried out his name loudly every few moments, an octave higher than usual. Natsu pressed his thumbs down into the small groove beneath her hip bone, just how he knew she'd go crazy about; and true enough her hips started rocking even harder, taking in more of him once again.

Only seconds later he could feel her warmth clamping down on his member and as her clamant scream of pleasure rang in his ears he could feel himself come undone as well. He bent down on his elbows as they came together, riding out the height of their lust. Lucy pulled him fully down onto her and planted a loving kiss on his lips. When they broke apart there were only two things on his mind.

"God I love you. I should have taken you out for drinks ages ago."

That earned him a punch in the arm, but they still chuckled together as they snuggled up, enjoying the afterglow of their little adventure. And once again Natsu thought how beautiful his Lucy was, the Lucy only he ever got to see.

The next day when Lucy went to take a shower she counted six hickeys and four bite marks adorning her body, to which she could only shake her head with a smile.

"I guess I'm the one to blame for this mess. Also he did warn me not to play with fire," she murmured slightly.

He did get himself a Lucy kick though later that day, when he 'accidentally' pulled of her scarf, revealing three of the ten marks to the whole guild, but in Natsu's opinion and judging by the disbelieving stares he got from the other guys, that was totally worth it.


End file.
